Flight to Rohan
by Shield-Maid
Summary: Arwen cannot bare to be separated from Aragorn for so long. !!Please review!!
1. Misery

Not exactly like the book, I know, but it does contain some facts similar to the book and the film. So, tell me what you think. Oh and please review it.  
  
Chapter 1: Misery  
  
Arwen Evenstar sat in her chamber, thinking of her loved one Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
"Why can I not bear to be parted from him?" She asked herself, all she could think of was his safety.  
  
What if something happened to him? What then? She would never forgive herself if it came to that.  
  
A knock at the door "Arwen?" it was her father Lord Elrond, he entered the room.  
  
"Child why do you grieve? It does you no good" His tone was worried, he hated to see his fair daughter in misery.  
  
"Arwen you cannot love him, you must not." "But I do father" she wept " I cannot stand it when he is taken from me."  
  
"Arwen a group of elves is departing for the undying lands tomorrow, you must go with them." "No!" she cried out "You cannot take me there, I will not go."  
  
Elrond sat down and placed an arm around her, he felt her shiver. He understood why she would not go, but she must he thought, for her own good.  
  
" You must understand, he is mortal and you are not, you are elvish. He will one day die, and you will grieve with sorrow, then you would live your life alone, without him."  
  
His words stung Arwen, they were true, what would she do, when her true love died.  
  
She sat there, her arms clasped around her knees, her head down, she rocked backwards and forwards, in utter misery, her face streamed with tears, she would be made to go to the undying lands against her will . "You must get ready, for you are to depart early tomorrow morning." And with that he left Arwen, to mourn away her grief. But then an idea struck her, she packed quickly and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"So you have decided to go" her fathers face was full of relief. She smiled up at him and nodded. 


	2. Departure

Chapter 2 Departure  
  
So how come Arwen changed her mind to go? Well you just have to read on. Please keep sending in reviews.  
  
Summary: After grieving away for her loved one, Arwen Evenstar suddenly has an idea and prepares for the undying lands.  
  
Early next morning as the sun was rising, Arwen Evenstar had packed her belongings, and was ready to go with the other elves to the undying lands.  
  
She also took with her a trusty horse Laessurian, a dapple grey mare. She was the one of the fastest horses in Rivindel, with a mind of her own.  
  
Arwen said her farewells around Rivindel, before saying goodbye to her father. He smiled "I am glad you have chosen a sensible path Arwen Evenstar" he bent down and kissed her head. " I shall see you soon" she nodded words failed her, for it may be a long time before she saw her father again, with the dangerous path she was taking.  
  
Each elf carried a lantern, since they would travel by nightfall as well.  
  
And they left taking the long path towards the sea.  
  
Arwen purposely lagged behind, there were so many elves she doubted, that she would be missed.  
  
She led Laessurian on at a very slow pace. The impatient mare tossed her head and snorted in protest, she was not used to going at such a slow pace, but she soon quietened down under Arwens hand.  
  
The elves infront soon passed out of sight, it was then that Arwen stopped, she changed out of her dress, and into the robes of a ranger, dark green in colour. She did this, so that the dress would not spoil, and she would not be noticed.  
  
She pulled the hood up over her head, mounted Laessurian, and galloped in the direction towards Rohan.  
  
Sorry the chapters a bit short. Thanx for reading so far, please review it. Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Flight

Chapter 3 Flight  
  
So where is Arwen off to, when she is meant to be going to the undying lands? Please read on oh keep reviewing.  
  
Summary: Arwen departs with the elves, but then lags behind, allowing the elves to pass out of site, she then changes her elvish dress for the robes of a ranger, mounts Laessurian, and heads off towards Rohan.  
  
Arwen headed straight for the gap of Rohan, she barely rested, and only stopped to rest her mount, and to eat.  
  
Arwen became allot thinner, and her face became paler. She urged Laessurian on, through all weathers.  
  
Arwen always remembered to keep her hood down, otherwise she would be at risk if sighted.  
  
She neared the gap of Rohan, and found its borders patrolled by Uruk- hai, there were about 12 of them, along with a small party of Orcs. The majority were closer to Isengard.  
  
Arwen decided to turn slightly to the east. She could see the dark tower of Isengard, a forest once lay around it, but it was ripped down, and replaced with a mine, where the weaponry and armour was made, where the army of Orcs crossed with Men was bred.  
  
Smoke rose from the great tower. Arwen shivered, she prayed that her presence would go unnoticed. All the same, she drew her blade and headed for the gap of Rohan.  
  
One of the Uruk-hai patrolling the eastern border spotted her. She caught a hefty blow in her side, which almost knocked her off her horse.  
  
She was furious and ran the Uruk-hai through, before giving him a mighty blow with her sword to his neck, causing it to fall and hit the ground before the body dropped.  
  
She could not linger, suspicion would be aroused with the finding of the body.  
  
She urged Laessurian on, and headed for the woods of Lothlorien. 


	4. A Gift from Galadriel

Chapter 4 A Gift from Galadriel  
  
Chapters, finally starting to get a bit longer, thanx for reading so far, don't forget to review.  
  
Summary: Arwen crossed the gap of Rohan, but was injured in the side by a passing Uruk-hai, she swiftly killed him, before going at full speed to Lothlorien.  
  
Arwen was weary, after days of travel, he injured side was aching, and she felt weak, with not having had a proper meal for days.  
  
She dismounted Laessurian and led her deep into Lothlorien, it was not long before she came across Haldir.  
  
In their own tongue she said " Haldir of Lothlorien, I need food and rest please help me." she stumbled and fell.  
  
"Arwen." he said urgently, helping her to her feet. "Come I will take you to your chamber."  
  
"Irieth" he commanded "Take care of her horse." One of the many blond elves stepped forward, and led Laussurian away.  
  
Haldir carried Arwen to her chamber, he laid her on the bed, she was already fast asleep.  
  
Haldir quickly went in search of Galadriel. "Haldir what is wrong?" she asked seeing the worried look upon his face "It is Arwen, she has just arrived weary and pale, I took her to her chambers to rest."  
  
"Arwen? She is here? But why? What path doth lead her to Lothlorien?" Galadriel sat deep in thought, she murmured to herself "She was meant to go with the other elves to the undying lands" She smiled "Of course it is Aragorn, who she is in search for."  
  
Haldir asked " My lady would it be wise to prepare a feast, for when she wakes?" "Indeed a good point, no doubt she has not eaten properly for a long time."  
  
Arwen woke early next morning, she felt stiff and hungered. After eating her fill, she walked with Galadriel. Finally Galadriel said "Why do you seek him?" "My father sent me to go to the undying lands, but I cannot go, because my love for Aragorn holds me back, I would follow him to the end of this earth to be with him." she added more to herself.  
  
"I must leave soon," said Arwen "Well I cannot stop you from going after what your heart desires, but take this" She handed her a bow and quiver, made by the elves.  
  
Arwen ran her hand along it, it was smooth and shined in the moonlight. Its size seemed to have been made for her.  
  
Arwens eyes shone, for long she had desired a bow "Thank you," she said in her own tongue. "Swords are no use over long distances" Galadriel added now speaking in the common tongue. The quiver of arrows was dark green like her robes.  
  
"I must leave early tomorrow, I cannot linger any longer." With that she retired to her chamber to rest, her ribs no longer pained her, where she had been hit. 


	5. A Near Miss

Chapter 5 A Near Miss  
  
  
  
This is one of my fave chapters, hope u like it. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Summary: Arwen rested in Lothlorien, and received a bow and quiver from Galadriel.  
  
Early before dawn, Arwen rose, she departed, baying farewell to her grandmother.  
  
Laessurian was pleased to see her, after a rest, Laessurian felt ready to go on a long journey.  
  
Arwen still wore the robes of a ranger, but now had her new quiver, and bow strapped to her back.  
  
She pulled the hood down once again over her head, mounted Laessurian and galloped towards Rohan.  
  
It was nightfall before she found track of them, the embers of a fire lit the day before. Arwen rode on in the direction, of the footprints in the grass.  
  
One could barely see them, but Arwens keen eyes picked them up. They led her to an area surrounded by trees, not to far from Fanghorn Forest.  
  
She dismounted, and heard distinct voices in front of her. I will give them a surprise she thought, moving away form Laessurian, who was happily grazing.  
  
Arwen deliberately stepped on a large twig that snapped loudly, before stepping behind a tree.  
  
"Wait here," said Aragorn to Legolas and Gimli. He strode into the darkness, sword drawn.  
  
Arwen waited until he passed her, then she followed him. Hearing something behind him, he turned quickly. Arwen brought her blade up just in time to block him.  
  
She leaned against a tree and lowered her sword. Aragorn took his sword up ready to strike, but then Arwen lowered her hood. Aragorn opened his mouth, and abruptly dropped his sword. "Arwen," he said at last.  
  
"Arwen I could have killed you." "Sshh," she said and place a finger to is lips, before passionately kissing him.  
  
Warmth spread through his body like fire, he embraced her, returning the kiss.  
  
She loved him beyond desire, from his muscular body to his caring eyes. Now that she looked at him, she loved him more than ever. His hair was wild, and his face unshaved, there was dirt and blood on his hands, a true soldier she thought, this was he reason that she would not leave middle earth.  
  
To him she was beyond perfection, her eyes shone with caring, her face lit with happiness, she was the light of the world to him. It impressed him to see her wearing the garments that were so similar to his.  
  
"Why did you come," he said between kisses. "My father bid me to go to the undying lands, so I left, but came here instead. He thinks I have gone but I have not I could not leave you."  
  
"You should go, to be with your people." "No," she said ferociously, pulling him forward and kissing him. "I will not leave you."  
  
"Your father will kill thee if he finds out." She undid the buttons of his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. "I care not," she said in her own tongue.  
  
He picked her up and carried her up, and carried her to the others. "Arwen," said Legolas, he embraced her like an old friend. "I hope you are well," she said to Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"But tell me where is Gandalf, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin." "It is a long story." Aragorn told her, in elvish.  
  
So he told her about how Gandalf had fallen into shadow, how Boromir had taken three arrows, how Frodo and Sam had left for Mordor, and how they were searching for Merry and Pippin, who had been taken captive.  
  
"Alas," wept Arwen "It is worse than I feared." Aragorn tried to comfort her. Eventually he carried her off to a hollow in the ground, not to far from where the others slept.  
  
He lay down beside her, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "Now I have found you, I will not let you go." He smiled, and they drifted off into an undisturbed sleep. 


	6. Departure Again

Chapter 6 Departure Again  
  
Please tell me what you think so far in your reviews. I still have many more chapters to write.  
  
Summary: Arwen left Lothlorien, she finds Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn and Arwen, obviously very pleased to see each other.  
  
Next morning the company awoke bright and early. Aragorns and Arwens passion for each other was unbreakable.  
  
"We must move out quickly, if we want to find Merry and Pippin," said Aragorn "Alas I feel they will be beyond our reach by now, Uruk-hai travel throughout night, and day."  
  
"Let us not give up hope," said Gimli. Arwen whistled, and Laessurian came trotting towards her. "A fine mare," said Aragorn approvingly.  
  
The company set out in search for the two Hobbits by following the tracks. They stopped, as they were soon spotted by the Rohirim; Riders of Rohan.  
  
"Tell me what business, brings a Dwarf, and Elf, and two rangers to Rohan?" Said one that appeared to be their leader.  
  
"We seek our friends, Hobbits who were taken by Uruk-hai." "We met a group of Uruk-hai, yet left none alive, we burnt their bodies, over yonder," he pointed to a clearing, near Fanghorn Forest, where corpses were buried high.  
  
"You did not see any Hobbits then, they would look like children to your eyes?" asked Aragorn. "We slew all that we saw, but believe me your friends were not among them."  
  
"Alas we have failed then," said Legolas. "I am sorry for your friends. By the way my name is Eomer, brother of Eowyn, son of Eomund. You are welcome to our city, Edoras. Take these horses." He whistled, and two came forth. "Farewell for now," and he left taking the riders with him.  
  
The company walked gloomily over to where the bodies burned, dreading what they might find.  
  
They searched in vain, but then Legolas picked something up "One of their belts," he said grieving.  
  
"Wait," said Aragorn. "A body of a Hobbit lay here." "And here," said Arwen. "I admire your tracking skills," he grinned at her.  
  
"They had their hands bound," she said. "They dragged themselves along the floor," he said "And they must of cut their bonds, for here is some rope." "Footsteps leading into the forest," put in Legolas.  
  
They stopped to eat, and think for a while. "I wonder what possessed them to go into that godforsaken forest," Gimli wondered.  
  
Arwen jumped to her feet "I have to go." "Huh?" said Aragorn, clearly not hearing.  
  
"I must go," she said running to Laessurian, she felt a strong hand restrain her. "Arwen why must you leave?" Aragorn asked, his face had a worried expression. "I have to go to Minas Tirith, Gondor must know." "Arwen wait, what must Gondor know?" "My father saw it, Saruman is breeding an army in Isengard, he will try to attack Rohan, but then Gondor must not go o their aid, because Sauron will bring his army to Gondor near enough the same time."  
  
He turned her around with firm hands kissed her softly, then passionately. "Go Arwen," he whispered, she did not wait. She ran to Laessurian, flung herself onto her, and dashed towards Minas Tirith.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn hold back tears, he hated to see his friend grieving for Arwen. 


	7. Gandalf the White

Chapter 7 Gandalf the White  
  
Hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Please keep sending me lots and lots of reviews.  
  
Summary: After spending only a day with each other, Aragorn and Arwen must part, since something urgent calls Arwen to Minas Tirith.  
  
Aragorn watched Arwen travel out of sight, before saying "Come quickly, we must find Merry and Pippin." They entered Fanghorn Forest, the trees malformed, all bent and crooked.  
  
"Orc blood," said Gimli, rubbing his hand on a leaf, which dripped with a dark black like fluid.  
  
It did not take them long, before they found the body, something seemed to have squashed it.  
  
"A white wizard approaches," cried Legolas. "Look away it is Saruman," put in Aragorn.  
  
"I hope not," said a familiar voice, Aragorn shielded his eyes "It cannot be," he said in total surprise.  
  
"Who else would it be?" said the white wizard, he stepped out of the light. "Gandalf," said Gimli puzzled.  
  
"How changed you look, no longer grey yet white," said Legolas. "Yes," the white wizard mused "That is what they used to call me, Gandalf the Grey, but you shall know me as Gandalf the White."  
  
Gandalfs once matted grey hair was straight and now pure white, as was his beard, his staff and cloak were also white.  
  
He led them to a clearing out of the forest, he whistled, and out of the blue came the most beautiful horse, that any of the company had ever seen.  
  
"Ah Shadowfax," smiled Gandalf, he was pure white, wearing no saddle or bridle. "I have never had such a loyal, and brave horse," he added.  
  
"Come quickly, we make for the city of Edoras." Aragorn mounted up onto his bay horse, and Gimli and Legolas shared a grey horse. They set off at a fast pace, in the direction of Edoras, the capital of Rohan. 


	8. The White Lady of Rohan

Chapter 8 The White Lady of Rohan  
  
Thanx for the reviews, and keep sending them in. The chapters now seem to flow a bit more with the book and film.  
  
Summary: After finding Gandalf the White, the company rode on to the city of Edoras.  
  
The four companions rode hastily into Edoras. The city seemed to be in somewhat ruins, people wandered looking miserable. No one took notice of the four new arrivals.  
  
Dismounting, they walked up the steps to the Golden Hall. Eomer greeted them. "Welcome," he said, "come quickly, he is very ill."  
  
They entered, darkness crept around them. And there at the very end of the hall sat King Theoden of Rohan.  
  
He looked worn and sick. A man with jet-black hair and a white face kneeled before him, whispering into his ear.  
  
"Get away from him you peace of filth!" Gandalf yelled at this serpent like man.  
  
"Theoden it is I Gandalf, do you not recognise me?" Theoden looked up, then dropped back down. "Curse you Saruman," whispered Gandalf.  
  
The doors opened, Eowyn Lady of Rohan entered, dressed in white, she ran towards her uncle.  
  
Aragorn restrained her, holding her around the waist "Leave him, he will be alright," he muttered to her.  
  
She struggled once, but then settled in his arms. Now that he looked at her he saw her beauty, her long golden hair fell around her waist, her figure thin, her skin pale. He thought her fair, fair and cold, like a morning of a pale spring that has not yet come to womanhood. It pleased him top be able to hold this magnificent creature in his arms.  
  
Gandalf kept pointing his staff at Theoden, and muttering words in elvish. Finally, he pointed his staff directly at him and said "Saruman I banish you!" King Theoden fell back in his chair by an unknown force. And slowly his features changed, his hair became lighter and shorter, his eyes now shone, and he felt new and refreshed.  
  
Grima Wormtongue was thrown out of the city. "Get out you filth, that cannot keep your serpents tongue behind your teeth!" roared Theoden.  
  
"My lord no," he pleaded. "Silence! Your voice is poison to my ears, now get out of here get out!"  
  
Theoden threw Grima from the steps of the Golden Hall. He lay there in the dirt, and uttered something that sounded very much like a hiss. Wormtongue jumped on his horse and fled.  
  
Gandalf spoke hastily to Theoden "I must go with Shadowfax on a swift errand, await me at Helms Gate."  
  
Later at the feast, Eowyn brought forward a cup containing wine. She went to Theodens side "Receive now this cup, and drink in this happy hour. Health be with thee, at thy coming and going.  
  
Theoden drank from the cup, and then Eowyn offered it to guests. When she reached Aragorn, she paused, and looked down upon him, her eyes shone like sapphires, on a sunlit morning.  
  
He looked upon her face with admiration, as he took the cup, his hand met with hers, and he felt her tremble at his touch. "Hail, Argorn son of Arathorn," she said "Hail Lady of Rohan," he answered.  
  
The next day, was a day of resting. Eowyn held up her fathers sword, she ran her hand along it, before wielding it in all directions. She turned sharply to find the sword meeting another.  
  
Aragorn lowered his blade "You're good with a sword," he grinned. "Tell me where did you learn to wield a blade like that," he asked.  
  
"All he women of Rohan know how to protect themselves with a sword," she answered, now looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
Some sort of happiness was released within her when she looked upon him, an unknown joy. 


	9. The Meeting of Faramir

Chapter 9 The Meeting of Faramir  
  
  
  
Please keep sending in reviews. Summary: Aragorn and Eowyn have feelings for each other but how will they show them?  
  
Arwen rode hard, across the plains of Rohan. She crossed the Entwash River, and headed for Anorien.  
  
Resting in a wood, she could hear the voices of men. Looking out from the tree in which she sat, she saw five rangers deep in conversation, walking in her direction.  
  
She smiled it was Faramir. Swinging down from her branch, she ran towards them.  
  
"Arwen," he smiled embracing her "Faramir my old friend." "What path leads you here, for your face is grave, is the news not good?"  
  
"Alas it is not," she spoke hastily "My father saw it Saruman is breeding an army in Isengard, he will try to attack Rohan, but Gondor must not go to aid Rohan, because Sauron will bring his army to Gondor, near enough the same time."  
  
"Alas this is ill news, Gondor does not have the strength to fight Saurons armies, the city is practically in ruins. I must take the news to my father, but please come with us."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot, I am needed elsewhere." "I cannot thank you enough, this news is very useful."  
  
He kissed her goodbye, then set out for Minas Tirith. Arwen made her way back to Rohan. 


	10. The Journey to Helms Deep

Chapter 10 The Journey to Helms Deep  
  
Keep the reviews coming in. Hope you like the story so far.  
  
Summary: Arwen has ridden into Anorien, finding Faramir, she told him of the ill news, then set back off to Rohan.  
  
"We should stay and fight!" said Aragorn to king Theoden. "I will not risk open war on my people!"  
  
"Open was is upon you like it or not." Eowyn sat nearby, she admired Aragorn greatly, not many risked arguing with her uncle.  
  
"Tell me Aragorn son of Arathorn," said Theoden "Who is king of Rohan around here?" This silenced him.  
  
"We must leave for Helms Deep, on the morrow," he said. And so the city gathered food, belongings, and horses.  
  
The next day they set out on the long journey towards Helms Deep.  
  
"Tell me," said Eowyn to Aragorn "Where is the woman who gave you that pendant?"  
  
Aragorn walked on, deep in thought, where was Arwen now? It was a dangerous road to Minas Tirith.  
  
Eowyn looked at Aragorn for an answer, but it did not come. She new better than to press him, and walked on in silence.  
  
Some time into the journey, Legolas said "Something draws near, I can feel it."  
  
"Quickly," said Theoden "Eowyn lead the women and children on." "I can fight," she protested.  
  
Aragorn admired her bravery, she was a true shield made. "Eowyn please do it for me," said her Uncle.  
  
Reluctantly she led the women and children forth to Helms Deep. They turned to meet their new enemy.  
  
Large wolf like creatures, from Isengard, each was ridden by an Orc. "Wargs!" shouted Legolas. "Attack!" yelled Theoden, and they went into battle.  
  
Aragorn who stabbed one of the Orcs, had his hand trapped in the Wargs bridle. He fought violently to get it out, but as misfortune would have it, the Warg stumbled off the cliff, into the river, and Aragorn went with it.  
  
The battle had ended, Rohan came out victorious. "Where is Aragorn?" asked Gimli, looking around him.  
  
An Orc lay near by, barely alive but laughing, it was holding Aragorns pendant. Legolas snatched it from him. "Where is he!" he yelled in anger at it.  
  
The Orc still laughing said "He fell," pointing over the cliff. They ran to the edge nothing, grieving they looked around.  
  
Legolas took his anger out on the Orc, but to no use, it was already dead.  
  
"We must go," said Theoden at last, the company rode on to Helms Deep in silence, hearts full of sorrow. 


	11. Rescue

Chapter 11 Rescue  
  
  
  
Please keep reviewing!  
  
Summary: A group of Orcs and Wargs attacked the people of Rohan, who were departing for Helms Deep. Unfortunately one of the Wargs takes Aragorn off the cliff, he is presumed death.  
  
"Aaragorn!" cried Arwen "Something is wrong," they both could tell when something was wrong with the other.  
  
She pushed Laessurian on at a faster pace, she must get to him quickly. Reaching the river Isen, sensing he was there, Arwen walked along its banks.  
  
The current was strong, the water treacherous, she feared the worst. But then, something caught her eye. It was Aragorns horse Brego, he was pushing something on the ground. Arwen ran towards him.  
  
It was Aragorn, she went and kneeled beside him. She took him in her arms, his body soaked.  
  
Arwen brought him into a sheltered area in the cliff, laid him on a rock. She lit a fire near him, and wiped his brow with a warm cloth, he soon became dry.  
  
She ran her hands through his hair, and down his face. She kissed his lips softly while stroking his face.  
  
"This is a dream," he said at last. Arwen relieved with joy, said, "And this is reality," kissing him with all the passion she possessed, letting her hands linger across his muscular chest.  
  
His eyes opened "Arwen ," he said, she embraced him, "I thought you were dead," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder. He ran his hands down her back, and let out a sigh of relief. 


	12. Helms Deep

Chapter 12 Helms Deep  
  
  
  
Summary: Arwen found Aragorn and nursed him back to health. Thank you very much for reviews! Keep sending them in!!!  
  
Theoden brought his people into Helms Deep, its tall walls towered over them.  
  
At first site, one would think that only a fool would attack such a well- protected strong fort. But one thing they lacked was troops.  
  
They rode in through Helms gate, women and children scattered everywhere, with nowhere for them to go.  
  
The place was a ruin, a place for people to take refuge.  
  
Theoden avoided Eowyns eye, as they rode in, she looked desperately for Aragorn, but he was not there.  
  
Looking at the grave faces, she feared what was to come. She looked hopefully towards Legolas, he turned away from her gaze.  
  
Everyone new how Eowyn cared for Aragorn, she made it so obvious. Gimli brought himself to eventually say "He fell."  
  
Any happiness that was in Eowyns, face earlier vanished, her face went even paler, her eyes filled, her face grieved. 


	13. Forth To Helms Deep

Chapter 13 Forth to Helms Deep  
  
Thanx for reading so far, please keep on reviewing!  
  
Summary: Upon hearing the news of Aragorns loss, Eowyn grieves.  
  
Aragorn woke, his head on Arwens shoulder, she still slumbered. He kissed her lips, lingering there, and then started to kiss her neck.  
  
She woke, "Aragorn you must go to Helms Deep, without me. "You would not leave me," he said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I must go to fetch Haldir, let us hope he brings forth his army with him."  
  
He picked her up, sat her up on her horse, pulled her towards him and kissed her one last time, before letting her go.  
  
"I pray that our numbers are not too small," he muttered to himself. Mounting Brego he travelled towards Isengard.  
  
He had to get an idea about how large the enemy army was.  
  
Upon reaching Isengard his jaw dropped. Overall, there were about 10,000 Uruk - hai, surrounding the tower of Isengard.  
  
He turned sharply and headed off for Helms Deep.  
  
He burst through its great doors "We all thought the worst had happened to you," said Legolas, embracing him and handing him back his pendant.  
  
"Aragorn!" it was Gimli "You had us all fooled," he roared, slapping him hard on the back.  
  
"I must speak with the king, tell me where is he?" "He is within," said Legolas, gesturing towards the keep. "Though he seems deeply troubled." "He will be even more so when he hears, what I have to tell," said Aragorn, face grave.  
  
In the distance he spotted Eowyn, her eyes shone, her face lit up, joy was restored in her once again. He beamed at her 'still beautiful' he thought. 


	14. Ill News

Chapter 14 Ill News  
  
Keep the reviews coming in!  
  
Summary: Aragorn has just arrived in Helms Deep without Arwen, who must go to Lothlorien.  
  
"10,000!" bellowed Theoden. "We do not have the strength to fight off 10,000 Uruk - hai," his face forlorn, and full of doubt.  
  
"We should send out riders," said Aragorn. "And who would come?" asked Theoden "Besides there is not enough time."  
  
"I would say they would be upon us within three days," said Aragorn.  
  
"Get every man and lad, able to wield a weapon to me now!" Theoden yelled to one of his guards. "Take the women and children into the caves," he said to another.  
  
"My lord we still have provisions t.." "War is upon us we have no time, now get moving!"  
  
Rumour grew that there was no hope. "10,000," people kept muttering, shaking their heads.  
  
"What chance do you think they have?" asked Legolas to Aragorn. "10,000!" "There is still hope," said Aragorn. "Hope? They are all going to die!" his temper rising. "Then I shall die as one of them!" shouted Aragorn, and stormed off.  
  
"This is no army, these are no soldiers," said Aragorn to Theoden, he was taking pity on young innocent boys, made to fight to their deaths.  
  
"If this is indeed the end of our people, I would have them make such an end, as to be proud of," said Theoden fiercely. 


	15. Persuasion

Chapter 15 Persuasion  
  
Please keep sending me lots and lots of reviews.  
  
Summary: Theoden collected his army together to prepare for battle.  
  
Arwen reached Lothlorien early the next day. "Fetch me Haldir, quickly," she commanded to an elf near by.  
  
"I am surprised to see you back so soon," laughed Haldir embracing her.  
  
"I must speak with you urgently, it is of great importance." He nodded "Come," he said offering his arm to her, and they walked through the woods.  
  
Arwen told him of what had happened since she had last left Lothlorien. And of how the people of Edoras were fleeing to Helms Deep.  
  
"Foolish," said Haldir "Theoden has led them into a trap." "He did it for the safety of his own people," said Arwen defensively.  
  
"Haldir I ask you a large favour, will you bring forth your army to aid the men of Rohan?"  
  
Haldir's expression changed, he now looked stern and angered. "You cannot ask this favour of me. I will not risk the lives of our people, for that of a different race."  
  
"But they need our help, or the race of men will end," she said pleadingly.  
  
"This is not my problem!" "It is though," she said, tears spilling down her face "The war of the ring is a problem to us all!"  
  
"This is Theoden's business not mine, if he is king of Rohan he will know what to do!"  
  
"No!" she wailed, "It is troops that are lacked it is why I have come to ask this of you." "I will hear no more of it! I have given you an answer, now ask no more!"  
  
"Then the race of me will fail, they will die. But I will fight by the side of the one I love, until the very end," she whispered to him, and fled, her face now streamed with tears.  
  
"Why do you not hearken to what my Grandchild has to say?" asked Galadriel. "I care for the safety of our people," said Haldir protectively.  
  
"So do all, but the safety of others is also important. Arwen speaks wisdom, only a fool would ignore what she has to say," she said and left Haldir to his thoughts.  
  
Arwen's dreams disturbed her as she slept. How was she going to tell Aragorn that she had failed him? Arwen imagined how forlorn his face would be.  
  
She woke before dawn someone was shaking her awake. "Arwen?" it was Haldir. "Awake child, we must talk." "What is it?" she asked her voice weary.  
  
"Look it was foolish of me to not heed your advice. I know you meant well. I just fear for the safety of our people. If you ask it of me, I will bring forth the very best bowmen that we hear possess."  
  
"You do not know how much this means to me," she smiled weeping into his shoulder. "Let us prepare, I must assemble my troops. We leave at dawn." 


	16. Worries and Doubts

Chapter 16 Worries and Doubts  
Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but it took me a while to think of what to put in this next chapter. So review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Summary: Arwen has persuaded Haldir to lead his men to Helms Deep, to aid the men of Rohan.  
  
"Cover the causeway and the gate from above. Get the archers on the eastern wall." Theodens orders pierced the eerie silence that stretched through the evening air.  
  
Gimli's gruff and disgruntled voice could be heard. "Let those Uruk - hai bring their pretty faces near my axe, I'll show them what comes from obeying the orders of Saruman."  
  
Legolas could not help but laugh, somehow his dwarf friend could always find a way to amuse him.  
  
"Where is Aragorn Gimli? I must apologies for my foolish actions earlier. Though I fear there is little hope I should not of doubted what hope there is, it always brings bad luck."  
  
"Nay lad, he is just fearful like the rest of us, it was right of you to speak your mind. As for Aragorns whereabouts I have not seen him all afternoon."  
  
Aragorn fell to the cold stone floor of the armoury. He beat the wall miserably with all his strength, until his hands began to bleed. Tears slipped from his eyes.  
  
'Is this it?' he thought to himself 'Is this to be the doom of men?' He tormented his mind with questions. 'To fall to the hand of Saruman the deceiver. To let middle earth fall to destruction by the will of the enemy, because we do not have the strength to repel them.'  
  
He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and pounded the wall time, and time again, not caring for the pain he was causing himself.  
  
In his mind he had failed, he had failed as the heir of Gondor. He had failed Boromir in trying to keep his promise to never let their people fail. Somehow, the doom of men would all be his fault.  
  
He felt a strong warm hand squeeze his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you grieve my Lord?" Eowyn asked him in a worried tone.  
  
"Legolas is right there is no hope. I have failed, the race of men will fall to ruin."  
  
He clenched his fists until his knuckles became white, and began to hit the wall again.  
  
A strong hand stopped his arm. Eowyn kneeled beside him, and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Our people need you, what chance do you think they will have without your aid?" She smiled and tightened the grip on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I knew you better Lord Aragorn, you of all people should know there is always hope, no matter what."  
  
He looked up and gazed into her eyes, saw what hope she had in her, and beamed.  
  
She took his hands in hers and washed away the blood and grime in a bowl of warm water, then wrapped them in clean bandages.  
  
Eowyn whispered into his ear "If it would ease your nerves, I will join you in battle."  
  
"Nay lady," he replied, "I do not doubt you a shield maiden, but you must comfort the women and children, for I fear they will lose many dear to them."  
  
The Lady of Rohan nodded curtly, and to Aragorns surprise, she kissed his temple softly. He felt his worries drain from him instantly.  
  
She rose, gave him a secure reassuring look and departed.  
  
"We have yet to prevail," he said confidently, getting to his feet and began to prepare for battle. He doubted he would win, but by god would he show the enemy what the heir to the throne of Gondor was made of, before he fell. 


End file.
